Meet Uncle Creeper
by Astiar
Summary: Stiles meets Peter when his mother is hospitalized. completely AU from the first word
1. Chapter 1

An: Not sure where this will end up. DO NOT expect frequent updates.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Haravat Gemin Stilinski felt like his world was falling apart. His mother Isabella was diagnosed with inoperable lung cancer 2 years ago and was getting worse. His father Jamie had just been promoted to Sheriff of their home town Beacon Hills so he couldn't stay home and care for her. They were going to have to admit her. Isabella would be staying in the long term care ward of Beacon Hills General Hospital.

Haravat, or Stiles as he preferred to be called, would come see his mom every evening after school and stay till his father got off work. One day about 2 weeks after she was admitted Isabella let Stiles push her around to meet all her new 'neighbors' as he called the other long term patients.

Most were old people who needed more care than the assisted living center could provide. But some were like Isabella and younger with a terminal illness. The last person they visited, the one to the left of Isabella's own room, was a man near her age. Stiles thought there was something different about this man. Something special. He left his mother's chair and crawled on the bed with the man. He ran his finger down the edge of a burn that marred the right side of his face.

"What happened to him momma?" Stiles asked looking back at her.

She smiled sadly. "His name is Peter Hale and his family's house caught fire. He, his niece and nephew were the only survivors."

Stiles stared at the man. Then hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry Uncle Peter. You can share with me if you like." The 8 year old told him. "You can even share Scott too. He's my best friend in the whole world. Isn't that right momma?"

Isabella smiled. "Of course you can make Peter your uncle if you like." She was glad Peter would have someone to love him. Melisa, before being transferred to the ER, had been a long term nurse and spoke of Peter. She said that he would likely never recover but would live a long life here in the ward. He had brain and neural damage but otherwise was very healthy.

She sat and looked out the window as Stiles talked Peter's ears off. Finally he turned and addressed her. "Mom did you know Uncle Peter before he got sick?" He asked

"Yes honey but not very well. He was the high school chemistry teacher, and a lover of books. He came into the shop every week for something new to read. But never did he bring a single one back. I think he was a bit of a hoarder."

Stiles eyes widened and his mind traveled. "Uncle Peter is a dragon?" He asked in an awed voice because everyone knows only dragons have hoards.

Isabella chuckled at him. Only her baby could jump to such conclusions. "Perhaps he is." She conceded happy her son was so imaginative. "Havarat, I'm tired can you take me back? We can visit Peter another day."

Stiles nodded. He kissed Peter's cheek, telling him bye then dutifully took his mother back.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Visiting Peter became something of a routine. After a while the family started having dinner in his room. It was almost a month after she was admitted that Scott came to visit Peter with Stiles. When he heard Stiles tell him about what happened Scott just watched sitting by the man as his friend spun the tale.

"First thing you have to know about Uncle Peter is that his is a dragon." Scott leaned forward his eyes big. "Yep he has a hoard and everything, mom told me so. You see Uncle Peter's whole family came to visit for a great reunion and then... Just as everyone was singing and having a great time... WHAM!" He shouted smacking his hands together. "Another dragon swooped down." He made swooping motions with his hands. "It was an evil dragon come to eat all the children of Beacon Hills and steal Uncle Peter's treasures. But Uncle Peter was strong. He faced the dragon in mortal combat. They fought and clawed as he tried to protect his hoard and his family. But the other dragon had evil goblin minions that attacked the family from behind. They magicked the house shut and the evil dragon let out a roar of flames burning the whole house. And Uncle Peter roared so loud in pain and anger. He attacked the burning house trying to save the others..." His voice then fell. "But there was nothing left. For dragon fire consumes everything." He looked up at Scott who was crying with his head buried into Peter's undamaged side.

Stiles climbed up on the other and petted his face. "That's how he got the scars and why he isn't getting better. Dragon fire did it."

Scott looked up at Stiles then down at Peter. He ran his finger gently down the seam were burned flesh met unmarred. "Don't worry Uncle Peter." The nearly 8 year old said. "Stiles is going to learn how to defeat evil dragons and then we'll protect you." Scott kissed his unblemished cheek. Stiles smiled proud that his friend believed in him and that Scott would help and love Uncle Peter too.

The two boys snuggled into his sides felling warm and safe in the dragon's den.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Jamie." Isabella said to her husband after 3 months in the hospital. "Perhaps we should make this relationship official."

"What do you mean Izzy?" Jamie asked looking at his wife. He was doing his paper work in her room while the boys were next door with Peter Hale. He didn't know the man but his brother-in-law Mathew had been Jamie's predecessor. He had been a good and well loved sheriff. Several of the officers, Jamie included, didn't believe the fire had been an accident. But if they were right the perpetrators had better hope they were long gone. Because cop killers never got any sympathy.

"I think you should apply to be Peter's power of attorney, his legal guardian so to speak." Isabella replied. She was feeling good today so she was sitting up in the lounge chair knitting.

"What about his family?" he argued. But she knew from his tone it was just to investigate not refuse.

"Well Laura would only by 19 maybe 20 and Derek is what 4 years younger than her. Making him 16 at most. They're children and if they hadn't skipped town I'd ask you to take guardianship of them as well." She said in an even tone.

Jamie smiled. He loved his wife more than air. She had such a warm heart and loving nature. And their son was all the best parts of her. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

She gave him a winning smile amber eyes dancing with happiness. He only wished she still had her full dark coco waves. But the treatment had taken those from them. He sat there and watched her thinking of the nights he use to lay awake for hours just running his fingers through her soft smooth hair. Jamie wouldn't cry, not in front of her and Stiles. He would wait till he was alone in the house to morn all they had lost and all they may still lose.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Getting PoA over Peter was laughably easy. But as a result Jamie and Stiles had to go through all his things. The first words out of Stiles mouth when they opened the door to his storage container was "He really for real is a dragon." Not that Jamie could disagree. Peter Hale was a very eclectic hoarder. He had crystals, art, sculpture, model cars (the kind you spend weeks building and painting), fine china and books. Lots, and LOTS of books. The whole container was stuffed to the gills with... stuff. Jamie just sighed. They would be years sorting through all this and they hadn't even seen the man's house.

Jamie decided to tackle the house first and leave the container for now. It was a nice 3 bedroom 2 bath near identical to their own, even on the same street. When they first entered it looked nothing like he was dreading. The house was actually neat as a pin. High end furniture, expensive art and decor. The only things not out of some designer catalog were the pictures of the Hale family. They were displayed tastefully throughout the home.

The only odd things were the... he didn't want to know, growing in the frig and the home office was turned into a chem lab. Or potions lab as Stiles declared it. Jamie again said nothing because right along side several chemistry books that went so far over his head there were books on runes and alchemy.

Up stairs one of the bedrooms was a guestroom slash library. In the closet was clothes for kids and teens, likely for if his nieces or nephews stayed over. The other bedroom was a closet slash library. Books and designer clothes everywhere all obsessively organized. The brands Jamie recognized were out of his pay grade and comfort zone. He had known in theory that the Hale's were rich and only worked to starve off boredom but DAMN.

The master was like the rest of the house well decorated and high end. Stiles and Jamie choose several things to bring to the hospital to make the room feel more like a home. Mostly photos, books and clothes with a few art pieces to liven up the place.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

His mom had been in the hospital almost 6 months when Stiles saw a little girl about his age in the halls. She had nice blonde hair and looked like she was sick.

"Are you ok?" he asked coming over.

She looked up eyes big and wide. Then looked down and nodded.

"What's the matter are you sick?"

"Kinda." She replied.

"How can you be kinda sick? Do you have cancer?" He looked stricken at the thought. "You can't have cancer. Your hair is to pretty to cut off." He told the girl

she giggled and turned pink. "You think I'm pretty?" she asked

"Yeah. Almost as pretty as my mom." Stiles replied, and that was a high complement from him.

She smiled at him. "I'm Erica."

"Haravat, but call me Stiles since no one says it right." he told her. "So why are you in the hospital?"

"I have epilepsy. I get seizures and have to come here till I'm normal again." she told him in anger and shame.

He touched her arm. "Why would you want to be normal?" He asked her truly puzzled. "Normal people are stupid."

"What do you know? You're normal." She said with a glare

"Me?" he asked stressing the word. "No way. How could you say that? I'm Stiles, not even my name is normal. My best friend has asthma, I can speak Polish and pig Latin, and the most unnormal thing ever is that my uncle is a dragon."

Erica blinked. "A dragon?"

"Yep he has a hoard and everything. He has a secret lair, and a potions lab, and his face was almost burned off in an epic fight against an evil kid eating dragon." Stiles explained

"Really?" she replied

"Yeah you want to meet him?" Stiles told her enthusiastically. "I was just going to read him one of his werewolf books he has a whole collection."

Erica looked at him unsure but then nodded. She didn't know what to make of the scared man but she felt bad for him. At least she got to go home, he had to stay here forever.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Mr. and Mrs. Reyes didn't know what to say when Erica asked to go to the hospital. So they followed her. There they found 2 little boys about her age sitting with a long term patient playing monopoly.

"Uncle Peter." the taller, fairer boy whined. "No fair. How can you be winning?" He glared at the motionless man in the bed.

Erica knocked on the door causing both boys to jump and the fair one to fall out of the bed.

"Erica!" They both called coming over and hugging her.

She laughed and hugged them back. "This is my mom and dad." She told them. "Mom, dad this is Stiles and Scott." the boys waved when she said their name and shook the Reyes hands. Well Scott did. Stiles shook David's hand and kissed Emily's

"What a gentlemen." Emily said smiling at him.

"Yeah Uncle Peter taught me." Stiles said. "Ones of his books said a knight should kiss a lady's hand. And Scott and I are going to be knights so that if any evil dragons come around we'll slay them and protect our family. Scott tried to tell Erica that she was a lady in waiting since she's not grown up but Erica didn't like that. So she's going to be a shield maiden. They're like girl knights."

"Really?" Emily asked with a giggle. These 3 were so cute. David gave them an indulgent look.

"Where are your parents?" David asked

"My mom and dad are working." Scott replied

"Yeah his mom is a nurse in the ER. His dad is a FBI agent, which is super cool. My dad's the sheriff." Stiles boasted. "My mom owns a book store down town, but she's sick now and has to work from her room next door." he said sadly

David looked a bit ashamed that he had made the energetic young man sad. Emily smiled. "why don't you go play your game while we go introduce our selves to you mother?"

the kids nodded and all 3 climbed on the bed. Erica on the right Scott the left and Stiles at the foot. They started the game over since Peter had pretty much beaten the boys any way. "Stupid dragon hoards." Stiles mummered as the parents left the room

they got on well with Isabella. She was a sweet woman and before the week was out the Reyes' arranged to join the family for dinner a few nights a week. They were over the moon that Erica had friends.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emily and David learned quickly that given a topic Stiles would research it to death. By the time Erica had been their friend a month Stiles was teaching them about epilepsy. He could spout facts, figures and statistics like no other. If he could only focus it was untold what the boy could do.

But they didn't know how loyal and protective the boys were till they along with Melisa McCall and the Sheriff were called to the school. There they met the Whitmore's. Sitting in the office was Stiles with a busted lip and a black eye, Scott laid on his back face flushed from an asthma attack eye also black. Erica knelt by his side holding his hand as his breath was still not quite normal. And another boy, likely the Whitmore's who was black and blue, both eyes darkened, and a bloody rag to his mouth.

"What on earth happened?" Emily asked, as Melisa knelt by her son.

"Your delinquents attacked our boy again is what." Mr. Whitmore said

"Jackson pushed Erica." Stiles defended. Scott just nodded. Erica looked away. "He didn't even say sorry, he just did it on purpose."

"Did not" Jackson replied glaring.

"Stiles Stilinski what have I told you about fighting in school?" Jamie asked his son

"Have a good reason. I did he could have given Erica an attack and then she would have to go the hospital and then she would have missed going to the fair, even if she can't ride rides we still wanted to go and if she was hurt we couldn't." Stiles was almost in tears by the end. Scott nodded quickly again

"Yeah and I...been saving... up for... more games." he wheezed out.

Emily almost wanted to cry too. These boys would give up going to the fair they had been talking about for weeks just because Erica couldn't go. The fact they would fight to defend her made her love the sweet young men even more.

Melisa covered her face she couldn't be mad at Scott for what he did he had noble intentions but they went about it all wrong. "Boys you can't pick fights in school."

Erica looked up. It was her turn to be brave. "They didn't start it. Jackson pushed me first. Stiles told him to apologize then called him a …. " She looked at Stiles.

"Bungler." Stiles supplied

"Yeah a bungler and Jackson got in his face. Scott pushed him back and Jackson hit Scott. _ Then_ Stiles attacked him." Erica explained.

The Sheriff and Mrs. McCall both looked at the Whitmore's "Now who's delinquent did what?" Melisa asked eye brow raised.

"This limpet is lying of course." Mrs. Whitmore argued.

"Don't call my Erica a liar." Emily warned. Erica was their one and only and no one said anything about her.

"Ladies please." the principle said trying to calm the situation. Three ticked off mother bears was not his idea of a good day. He was just thankful it was the sheriff and not Mrs. Stilinski that woman scared him when defending her babe. Once they were inside his office he was not happy to tell them that all 4 were going to earn a detention for this but that Jackson as the instigator, according to witnesses, would have to serve 3.

The Whitmore's were none to please not with the out come or their son. The 3 other children were all taken to get and ice cream, as a reward for standing up for their friends, and then to the hospital to stay with Peter, Emily and Isabella while Jamie, David and Melisa got back to work.

Emily and Isabella had a good chuckle listening to Stiles tell Peter the story of how they heroically defended Erica who was brought low by a deadly gorgon. The mothers also heard Erica determined to become a better shield maiden.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The 3 children and 5 parents had formed a tight knit group. Agent McCall was as far as the others were concerned a dead beat dad. He was hardly around and didn't do much beyond scolding Scott for one fault or another. David and Jamie tried to fill that void in the boy's life but it was hard. Melisa McCall on the other hand was a great woman, but she didn't like to be at the hospital when she wasn't working.

A year after the 3 became friends their lives changed again. Stiles and Erica were now 9 but Scott had a few months to go. When Jamie got called about a domestic. He didn't know what he would find but a raving Darrel Lahey was not it. The mans biggest mistake was when he threw a beer bottle at one of the officers. Once he was arrested for disturbing the peace and assaulting an officer Jamie began searching the house for his son.

Jamie Stilinski had never in his life wanted to kill someone in cold blood as much as he wanted to kill Lahey when he found the young boy in a freezer. He immediately took the boy in to have him looked at.

When Melisa left Issac's room he knew that something was wrong. Her face was blood red but her lips were white. She was snorting like an angry bull. Jamie asked her what was wrong and all he got was a glare and paperwork shoved in his chest as she stomped off down the hall.

He looked down and nearly turned green. All he could focus on were the words _tearing _and _assault._ All he could think about for a long while was that this boy was his sons age, he saw Stiles face and it made him even more determined to crucify this man.

Jamie marched down to Isabella's room and told her everything. The mother was angry, horrified and saddened. At her urging they called Emily and David. Both sets of parents would apply for the adoption of Issac.

While waiting for approval Issac was being kept in the hospital for healing and observation. Melisa introduced him to the children. Issac was very skittish at first but warmed to the kids quickly. He still clammed up if a man walked in the room but was getting better with women.

When both families were approved they decided to let Issac choose. He looked between Erica's parents and Stiles'. He ended up asking to be a Stilinski because the sheriff had saved him. Erica just smiled and said he was still her brother. And Scott agreed.

Emily, Melisa and Isabella shared a smile. They may be too young to think about it now. But give them a few years and 'sister' may not be the term for Erica anymore.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Issac was trying to settle into his new family but it was hard. He understood that is new mom was sick, very sick, and that she had to stay in the hospital. And he most of the time understood Stiles, his new brother. Issac liked Stiles they were almost twins, but Issac was older by 5 days. Scott was also like a brother and Erica like a sister. Issac was ok with that, he was the oldest, even if Stiles was the one always in charge.

Even the maybe, not likely, dragon uncle made some sense. He was like Issac, he had been hurt so the Stilinski's adopted him. No the person Issac couldn't figure out was Jamie, his new dad. He was nothing like his old dad. He was calm and quiet, he never yelled and he never got angry with them. Even when Stiles and Scott got him to help egg Mrs. Mutton's house. He was disappointed and for some reason making his dad upset with him hurt more than most of the beatings his old dad gave.

Back when his mother was still alive it wasn't too bad his dad didn't hit him and Caleb much. He'd just yell and tell them how horrible they were. Well mostly him since Caleb was nearly perfect. After her death it got worse then when Caleb left Issac was left alone with his father.

But he didn't have to think about that now. He had a new mom and dad. His mom sang to him in Polish, which Stiles was helping him learn as a surprise to her. Their dad took them camping and fishing for a whole weekend, just the 4 of them. Stiles told him one night in secret that Scott's dad was a bad dad too. Not as bad as Mr. Lahey but not good either. Stiles, his twin, as he liked to think of him was the best. He always shared his toys, and games, and gave Issac all his cookies when they had the coconut ones he liked best. But most of all Stiles shared his parents. He never got jealous when their mom would hold him or when dad would let his have shotgun in the cruiser. Issac decided that he was going to try his best to be just like Stiles, only with less talking.

Stiles was doing his best to be a great brother to Issac, but he couldn't understand why the boy hardly ever spoke. He would answer only direct questions and rarely ever asked any. He was so silent at first Stiles worried if he was mute. Dad said that it was because his other father was so bad to him he was afraid to speak.

It took a while but Stiles figured Issac out. He learned to read his face and motions rather than the tone of his voice. He could tell what his brother liked (coconuts and warm milk) and didn't like (carrots and math). Stiles was worried at first about touching Issac since he had been so hurt but after the first time he hugged him Stiles knew Issac loved affection.

Once they became close Issac started sneaking into Stiles room and crawling into bed with him. Stiles just pulled his brother close and buried his face in his curls. Issac was stiff for a while but then he relaxed going to sleep easier. After that they were inseparable. Where Stiles went Issac followed. If Stiles said to do something Issac never thought to say no.

Their mother asked Issac one day to go and visit Uncle Peter while she talked to Stiles.

"Mom?" he questioned wondering if he was in trouble.

"Haravat, honey. Issac seems to follow you like a little lost puppy." She told him

Stiles just nodded. "Yeah Erica says he's one of the wolf cubs from Uncle Peter's books on werewolves."

Isabella smiled. "Well honey, Issac has put a lot of trust in you. You need to be careful you don't abuse that trust. Do you understand?"

Stiles looked up at her head tilted then smiled. "Yeah, like don't tell him to do something a-plor-able" He sounded out the big word he'd recently learned.

"Deplorable." She corrected.

"Deplorable." Stiles repeated with a nod. "Like telling his to eat dog poo or steal. Or make fun of others, or be friends with Jackson..." He stated listing random things not to tell Issac to do.

Isabella laughed at her child's antics. "Yes those are good examples save the one about Jackson. You should try and be friends with everyone. A famous person once said; _Am I not destroying my enemies when I make them friends?_ Think about that next time you have a run in with the Whitmore boy."

Stiles nodded with a pout. "ok mom." He said even if he didn't want to make Jackson a friend. He would be a terrible friend look at how he talked to Danny. Everyone loved Danny. Jackson was a jerkity, jerk face, king of all the jerks. Stiles left to go draw and color in Uncle Peter's room. Issac was sitting there watching the door waiting for Stiles hoping he wasn't in trouble

Stiles smiled. "Don't worry bro. Mom just wanted to tell me that since you listen to me so much I have to be responsible and not ask you to do evil things."

Issac smiled and handed over some paper for Stiles to use. The two quietly sat together neither noticing the soft smile forming on Peter's lips.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Derek is 18 not 16 but they don't know that yet. In Isabella's eyes he's a kid so she just guesses he's 16. The fire happened 2 years before the start of this fic.

This was inspired by Strength of the Wolf. Great fic you should read it and give the author good reviews so she(he) updates soon.

Peter is NOT really a dragon. Stiles is just a kid and the only creature he knows that has a hoard are dragons, so in his mind Peter is a dragon.

The quote is by Abraham Lincoln


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Kinda surprised by the response to this. Love you all so much for your kind words, favs and follows.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Isabella enjoyed her days spent with Peter. He may be silent but his presents made her feel less lonely and isolated. A few months after the boys meet Erica she made a request to be moved into Peter's room. Not only would it lower there hospital costs but would allow her to spend more time with the man.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Isabella remembered Peter from before the fire. Beacon Hills is a pretty small town and everyone knows everyone. You can't sneeze in this town without the gossips hearing. Rumor had it that in class Peter was strict using his intelligence to intimidate any misbehaving students. She also knew from a couple old biddies that he had been a sports star and gone to Stanford on an athletic scholarship, even if he didn't need it. Usually she ignored the rumors and speculation. Without either she personally knew that Peter was polite, if flirtatious. He loved classic literature and was fascinated by werewolves. Any book about the creatures that came in he had her reserve. There were even a few he had her searching the country and world for.

She sat and thought about the times he had come into her shop and playfully flirted with her, as she stood behind him brushing his lengthening hair. She was a bit amazed with all the scaring that his still had hair on that side of his head. It was thick and soft with just a hint of curl. Isabella chuckled, she imagined he would be near purring by now. Once she was done she walked around and found that his eyes had slipped closed and were now just opened in sleepy slits.

"Don't look at me like that." She lightly scolded taking his wounded hand and running her fingers over the wrinkled skin. "You know I'm not strong enough to stand very long. We can't all be in the hospital because we're too lazy to get out of bed." She joked. The nurses though she was crazys for having conversations with the man as if he could respond.

Isabella ignored all of them. She sat there in silence clasping the hand of the man that had been adopted by her son.

She wasn't sure how long they sat there just looking out the window, when she gasped looking at the man next to her. His hand had tightened. Isabella stared at him and found his eyes turned to look back at her.

"Peter!" she exclaimed. "You... you're aware." She added. "But the doctors, they said you would never move again. This is amazing." She finished releasing his hand so she could hug him.

The man didn't respond but he was truly alive and not just a vegetable like everyone assumed. She pulled back and retook her seat. "I'll have the nurses increase your physical therapy. Since you will be moving more Jamie can go get come cream to help with those burns. That chemical crap they have in this place is no where near as good as the stuff my friend makes. I've told you about Maybele and her holistic medicines." Isabella went on tell more about her old friend that lived a few towns over and made the best herbal remedies.

When the kids came in Isabella sent Erica to get them all snacks from the cafeteria while the boys sat out their school books on the table. Scott and Stiles telling both of the adults all about there day while Issac just nodded along with a wide smile. The boy was beginning to come out of his shell. He was still sweet and quiet but with Stiles as a brother anyone would seem quiet.

Isabella watched Peter as much as the kids and noticed that about half way through there homework the man's lips turned up. He was slowly smiling and there was warmth in his eyes as he looked at those 4. Erica, with their love and friendship was blooming into a confident fiery girl, with a personally near as big as Stiles'.

Emily and David arrived together. Emily kissed the checks of everyone in the room. David just smiled taking the chair Isabella vacated. "So Peter anything interesting happen today?" It was the same question the investor asked everyday, he didn't even wait for an answer as he pulled the table the kids had been using over and sat out his own work.

While the kids were responsible they were still only 9 and 10 years old, and the parents didn't like leaving them alone. Today David was on solo duty because Emily was taking Isabella and Erica to the beauty salon where Melisa would meet them for a girls evening. David told the 3 women to be careful. He then looked out the window watching the 3 boys play tag in the small lawn just outside the room. They were pretty even, Issac was with tallest, Scott the fastest and Stiles the smartest. David chuckled to himself. He wasn't sure how his Erica kept up with the rowdy boys but she kept them in line, vetoing any of Stiles too wild ideas.

"They worry me some times Peter. I can see my Erica with any of those boys but just thinking it makes me ill. I just don't want my baby growing up too quickly. She's going to be 10 years old in a few weeks. She's nearly a teenager." He ran his hand through his slowly balding hair. "I was all prepared to scare off any boy that dared even look at her, but those 3 are like her brothers. They've loved and protected her for over a year now. How could I ward then off if they wanted to become more?" He asked his silent companion. When no response came he sighed again and went back to work putting his worries to the back of his mind. David didn't subscribe the the theory that Peter could hear them, or that one day he would magically get better. But talking to the man, having someone to listen with out judging him was cathartic and he often found himself baring all his worries and troubles. Saying his issues out loud often helped him work through them which made him a happier and healthier man.

When the girls returned the boys were inside playing cards with David. That was one thing Stiles didn't insist Peter play too.

They all turned to look at the door. "Wow." Stiles said. "You look like princesses." Issac nodded enthusiastically.

"Mom?" Scott said. "I didn't know you were pretty."

Melisa rolled her eyes and David chuckled. Poor Scott often invited trouble whenever he opened his mouth. You would think Stiles and his constant chatter would say more foolish things but no Scott was terrible about putting his foot in his mouth.

"Come on Scotty, time to head home. Say good night." Melisa told her son.

Scott smiled wide and cute. Even if he inept he was super adorable. "Good night guys. Night uncle David, uncle Peter, aunt Emily, aunt Izzy." He said using Isabella's nickname.

Once they were gone Isabella sat on her bed.

"Mom?" Stiles said. "Are you ok?"

Isabella smiled her little man was so perceptive. "I'm fine. Just tired. I haven't had so much activity in months."

"Ok." He replied. Isabella smiled again as her 2 boys crawled into bed with her. Erica also wanting to snuggle climbed up in Peter's bed and curled against the man.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie walked into the hospital room late. There was a growl and the flash of blue eyes to one side. He looked over hand on his gun. "Peter you scared the hell out of me." He told the man who's eyes were open looking right at him.

The violent atmosphere seemed to vanish. Jamie raised an eyebrow wondering if he was so over worked he was imaging things. "God I'm tired. They have been working me into the ground since we had those 2 deputies quit. I hate these 12 hour shifts." He rambled quietly as he took off his jacket and belt.

Jamie didn't care if Peter could hear him or not. He was human and needed to be talked at even if he couldn't respond. Jamie walked over and rearranged Erica so she was under the covers and tucked her and Peter in together. David and Emily had left about an hour ago leaving the kids asleep, since it was a Friday they weren't worried about her staying at the hospital.

"Looks like I'm bunking down in that god awful chair again." He continued as he tucking him his boys and wife. Jamie rummaged in the closet and pulled out a pair of Peter's sweats. The man wasn't near as tall or broad as Jamie but sweats would work for the night. Not being modest he just turned his back and changed right there. "I really need to bring a few pair of underwear for nights like this." The Sheriff said stretching once he was changed.

"Good night Peter." He said kissing the mans forehead, all 3 kids on the cheek and pecking Isabella on the lips. He then headed over and curled up in the chair.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Peter really didn't know what to think of his life. For 2 years he sat imprisoned in his own non-responsive body. He was so wounded he couldn't even shift on the full moon. It was maddening to live while every one he cared about was either dead or had abandoned him.

Then a spicy smelling little ball of light came into his room. Peter had been silently in awe of Stiles Stilinski from the moment he arrived. The boy was not afraid to touch his disfigured flesh. That the boy was the sweet book shop owners son was just a bonus. She had always struck him as a good woman. If she wasn't married, and 10 years older than him, he would have loved to date her.

He _really_ didn't know what to think when the Stilinski family all but adopted him. Then finding out that they had taken on PoA. At first he worried that they were secretly hunters trying to take what little he had left. But as the weeks turned into months he realized that they were just kind people.

The little one, Scott. He painfully reminded Peter of a mix of Cora and Derek. Stubborn, trusting and completely socially awkward. Regardless of his faults he was still a good kid, and a cute little puppy. He would make an wonderful beta.

Erica was something else as well. He could smell the illness in her. At first the wolf thought to put the girl out of her misery. Such a mousy weakling would never survive in the real world. As the days and weeks went on though he saw the real Erica come through. She would be commander, able to take charge of the other betas keeping them in line. Now his wolf looked to her as a cub that needed to be turned and protected. If he as able nothing would dare harm _his_ girl.

Issac was the last cub added to this new pack. He was hurt in ways that made Peter's anger boil. The man that touched this boy had best hope he was dead long before Peter recovered. For Peter had plans that would see him live a long painful life of absolute torture.

The first person he met was also the one who surprised him the most. The longer he was near the boy and watched they pack interact the more he was sure. Stiles Stilinski may only be 10 years old but he was definitely the alpha. The other cubs obey him without question and the adults listen when he speaks. … Well when he speaks directly. Even Peter's wolf reached for him wanting to please the boy.

Peter lay there and thought about how this group had become his pack. It had shocked him when the little alpha first made a bond with him just a few days after their first meeting. His mother joining soon after. Followed by Scott then Jamie. Erica was added at the same time as her own mother. Issac joined the fold the moment he lay eyes one the boy. And the last member was David. Peter knew the others considered Scott's mother Melisa part of the pack but he hadn't accepted her yet. She was rarely around him after all.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

An: That's what I have so far. I'm really not sure when Stiles mom is suppose to die. I don't know if it was ever said in cannon but other authors have it as young as 6 or as old as 15.

Peter is getting better. Isabella hasn't said anything yet because she doesn't want to get the kids hopes up. None of the adults have a clue he's a were wolf... yet.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: not sure where the inspiration for this is coming from and not sure how long it will last.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Melisa was at the nurses station finishing Mr. Yin's discharge paperwork when a strange man walked up. Living in a town like Beacon Hills you know just about everyone. If not by name then by face. She was about to walk off not paying the man much attention until he spoke to Beth.

"Can you tell me what room Peter Hale is in?"

Beth looked up. "Yes sir..."

Before she could finish Melisa intervened. "Why do you want to know?" She asked hand on hip.

"He's an old... friend." The man replied. "Is there a problem?"

"No problem." Melisa told the guy. "I'll escort you." As she walked away she pulled out her phone and messaged Jamie. The man was Peter's power of attorney and as far as Melisa knew no one outside their group had ever come to visit Peter or even call about him.

When they arrived Peter was in his chair back to the door, while Isabella was laying in her bed resting. Melisa knocked on the open door causing Isabella to stir.

"Sorry to bother you Mrs. Stillinski." She said acting as if waking her was an accident. There was something up with this visitor that sat wrong with Melisa. "This gentleman would like to visit your roommate."

Isabella's eyebrow rose, but she was a sharp woman so she caught on fast. "Really? Mr. Hale doesn't receive many visitors. Can I ask how you know him?" She said sitting up and wrapping a house coat around her.

"We're old college friends. I hadn't heard about the accident until recently." The man replied. He seemed a bit like Stiles when he knew he was caught but still tried to worm his way out of trouble.

"You went to Princeton too?" She asked with what appeared to be a kind smile.

"Yes ma'am." The guy replied.

"I'll let you two chat." Melisa said "Just page the nurse if you need anything." As soon as she was out so hearing range she called Jamie. When he didn't answer she called the sheriff's office.

"Deputy Graeme. How can I help you?" The lady on the line replied

"Tara. It's Melisa at the hospital. I need you to contact Jamie immediately. There's a guy down here that says he's friends with Peter but he's lying. He may or may not have had something to do with the fire." She said

There was silence for a moment. "We just got the results back from those independent labs Jamie used to retest the fire. If..." She trailed off for a moment. "That would mean whoever did this is very well connected."

"So it wasn't a tragic accident?" She asked

"I don't know Jamie has the results and as far as I know he hasn't looked at them yet." Tara told her. "But if that guys there then it points to premeditated."

"Thanks Tara. Do me a favor and lock those results up too. It may be paranoid but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Sure thing. And I'll have the Sheriff over there just as fast as possible ma'am. Try and stay calm." She said voice changing just before she hung up.

Melisa felt a spike of panic for the nice woman. Tara had just gotten out of an abusive relationship and was really turning her life around. She hoped who ever had come in and caused her to take on such a professional voice wasn't going to hurt her.

Melisa then called Emily and asked her to keep the kids away from the hospital until she heard from her or Isabella. Emily was concerned but with the kids right there she couldn't ask too many questions. "If you're sure Melisa I'll take them to the new water park." She said causing all four children to shout in joy.

"Yes I'm sure. IT may be nothing or it may be connected to the Hale fire."

"I see. Call me when you get finished and we'll bring some food over."

"Thanks Emily. You and David have done so much for us I just wish Rafael didn't have to work so much."

"I'll talk to you later." She said voice a bit tight. Emily didn't want to speculate since she didn't know the man very well. But after knowing Scott for almost 2 years they should know Rafael better. In 2 years Emily and David had met the agent only a few dozen times, and never for very long. She turned her mind from that subject and went about taking the kids to the new water park that had opened just outside of town. That would keep them occupied and out of harms way until what ever was going on resolved itself.

Meanwhile Isabella was taking the man's ear off. She was nattering on like a nitwit. Chatting about this and that. She talked about her children, asked if he had children. He said no. She talked about her husband having long hours at work and acted very vain over her loss of hair.

The man didn't know how to get rid of this woman since she was obviously sharing a room with Hale. That and she wouldn't shut up, hardly giving him a moment to get a word in edgewise. The radiation must have fried her brains, he thought. He was about to make an excuse and leave when another man in a police uniform arrived.

This officer was about his height at 6'3" but broader. He had short brown hair and cold blue eyes. "You're a friend of Peter's?" the man asked.

"Yes sir. We went to college together." He said feeling nervous now.

"Yes dear they went to _Princeton_ together." Isabella told him.

"You're coming with me." Jamie said approaching the other guy handcuffs out and ready.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He asked braking out in a sweat.

Jamie grabbed his arm. "Peter Hale went to Stanford." Was all he said before cuffing the guy. "You are under arrest in connection with the Hale murders. You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, if you can not..." He continued reading the man his miranda rights as he took him from the room.

Isabella sighed slumping down. She walked over to Peter and rubbed his shoulders which were very tense. "It's ok now. We have him and Jamie will do all he can to see that the guy talks." She then giggled. "So how was my acting skills. I haven't tried to act that stupid since I was in high school drama club."

Peter of course didn't respond right away. Over the past week since she noticed the movement Isabella had realized that Peter's reactions were severely delayed. Like he tried to react but his brain and muscles were out of sync. She was keeping a journal of all his movements and reactions just encase he hadn't made very much improvement before she was gone. She knew she was getting weak, the treatments weren't helping as much as they were hurting. The past month they had to give her more vitamins and supplements than radiation.

She was hoping to last at least until summer so the children wouldn't be distracted in school. But it was getting harder and harder to go about her day. After being up with Peter just a few minutes she had to lay back down. "Oh Peter, I wish there was a miracle that could cure us both." She said tiredly. All the excitement from that man had drained her today.

There was a low whine almost like a dog. Isabella looked over to Peter. She could just see his face and eyes looking her way. They flashed a bright electric for a moment. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "I must be more tired than I thought." She told him thinking she had imagined the change. She heard the whine again just before drifting off.

Peter didn't know the man that had invaded his room. But he did know the feel of him. HE had to be a hunter. The may that Isabella and even Melisa defended him made his heart swell with pride and pleasure. Peter could also tell Isabella didn't have long left. The scent of sickness was heavy around her. One night after the kids had gone home and she was asleep Jamie had broken down crying. All the adults knew it was just a matter of time.

Peter's wolf was fighting just as hard as it could. He and his wolf were both trying to beat Isabella's cancer. IF he could get better, get on his feet before she passed, he may just be able to contact an alpha that would turn her. There was no guarantee that she would take the bite or if she was too far gone for the bite to heal her. But he felt like he had to do something.

After trying to will his body to respond once again Peter slacked with a sigh. HE just couldn't do it even with something worth fighting for. Peter sat there trying to think of something he could due. Then all at once it hit him like a wave. I massive wave of joy and excitement flowed into his body.

Peter perked up interested searching for the source. Then he made the connection. The joy was coming from a bond, a pack bond. He felt it our in his head. Peter could picture the wide grin on Stiles face. With a light gasp Peter pulled back in shock. HE had been able to feel the pack bonds for a while but they had either been too new or he to broken to effect them or really reach the pack. Now he was able to reach out to Stiles.

Peter pushed and pulled at the bond trying to get the boy to understand he needed him. Stiles entered the room short hair still wet, he then stopped.

Stiles stood still at the door smile falling from his face head tilted as if he was listening for something. Scott and Erica stopped horse playing and looked at Stiles. Issac was also watching his brother with a touch of worry. Emily looked at the children who hadn't shut up since they heard they were going to the park, and now were quite as a mouse. But for some reason she didn't ask, didn't speak at all. She just stood there waiting... for what she couldn't say.

Stiles jerked head shooting up strait. "Uncle Peter?!" He asked in shock. There was no obvious reply. "H... how are you in my head? Are you psychic?"

Emily was about to saw something when she heard a low whine. It felt as though the sound reverberated in her mind as well. She gasped. "Is that really Peter?" She asked coming over to the injured man. His eyes took a bit to turn up to her but where blue met green there was such sadness in him that Emily felt a piece of her heart break. "How is this possible?"

"I told you he was a dragon." Stiles said coming closer. He paused and seemed to seize up again. They all heard a howl rush through there minds. "Uncle Peter? Are you a werewolf?" Stiles asked once the howl died down.

"That's impossible." Emily said. She then yelped and fell back on her but when his eyes flashed blue. "Th... that's im.. impossible." She said again. "Werewolves are just stories. They can't they aren't."

"They are." From Issac, who was getting better he still wasn't every out spoken. "Werewolves make each other stronger. That's why Erica hasn't had an episode in months and months."

Emily looked from her daughter to Peter and back. He was right Erica hadn't had a seizure in nearly a year. Her and David had just assumed she was growing out of them.

"But why isn't it helping mom?" Stiles asked. There was another whine in response.

"I think it is." Erica said. "Maybe Uncle Peter is why Aunt Izzy got better for a while before she started getting sick again."

"The cancer is stronger then the pack?" Stiles asked sadly. This time there was a growl that flowed through their minds.

"If Aunt Izzy was a werewolf too she would get better faster too right?" Scott asked

Emily wasn't sure what to think anymore. This all seemed to fantastic but to evidence still had her pinned with glowing blue eyes.

"Uncle Peter has a big thing of numbers at his home. Maybe some of them are werewolves too and can help us." Stiles said.

"A Rolodex." Emily automatically corrected still in shock.

"Yeah and Uncle Peter can let us know which ones to call." Scott said excited.

"Please Mom can we go get it?" Erica begged. "It could make Aunt Izzy better."

"It could kill her." Issac said in a soft voice. They all looked at him. "Don't you remember? Sometimes the person rejects the bite, and they die." He said causing Peter to whine again.

"She'll die if we do nothing." Erica said. She hated to think about it, but they were all 10 and even if their parents didn't say it out loud they knew she was dying.

"Th... this is crazy. But if it makes you feel better. I'll get the Rolodex tomorrow and you can go through it after school." Emily told them. She still didn't want to believe but if thinking he was a werewolf helped the children coup then Emily would do all she could. Werewolves were no more a crazy explanation than Erica spontaneously being cured of epilepsy. Or the fact that Scott hadn't had an asthmatic fit in 6 months.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The Sheriff took the unknown man into the police station. Even before they arrived there was a high paid lawyer there waiting on them. He and Jamie went several rounds before he was finally able to ask a few questions of the mystery man. Even with his best efforts Jamie couldn't connect Fred Massy to the Hale fire. The man was on the other side of the country with a rock sold alibi for the time of the fire. He had been in army basic training for 6 months. Although he completed the training his military record also showed Fred failed his psyic-eval.

After several more questions which got him nowhere Jamie had to reluctantly let him go. He did warn the guy that if he saw him around the hospital again he would bring him up on harassment charges.

Once the man and his fancy lawyer were gone Jamie was finally able to look at the test results. Just as he feared. The fire was no accident. There was accelerant on the walls. The only thing that didn't make any sense was traces of ash from a Rowan tree. The wood wasn't a great building material and wasn't part of the house. Jamie felt a bit crazy he be sent an email to Isabella's friend Maybele. She was a bit of a nut but her and Isabella had been friends for years. The woman owned a herb shop in Redding, which was over a 2 hour drive from Beacon Hills. He didn't put any faith in her potions but she may know if the plant was some sort of protection mumbo jumbo the Hale's had put out themselves.

Regardless of that, these results were enough to reopen the investigation and if needed have the bodies exhumed for farther examination. Jamie on one hand hoped he could leave Laura and Derek out of all this and save them the heartache of having to hash out the details again after nearly 4 years. On the other hand he wanted to find the kids and make sure they were safe. Jamie has in the past 2 years grown rather close to Peter and by extension wanted to help the man's last remaining family.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: So the kids have figured it out. Peter had a visitor and Emily is in denial. Jamie is on his way to figuring out the Argents sat the fire and another will soon be added to the pack... maybe a few others ;)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry this has taken so long.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jamie sighed as he sat at home that night. Stiles and Issac were staying with Erica tonight. Emily had asked for the key to Peter's place so she could get something from there for the kids tomorrow. Jamie felt like he should ask questions but after the trying day they had all just had he decided to let it slide. Besides he really didn't want Stiles in the house when he was talking to Maybele. Not that there is anything wrong with her and goodness knows Stiles loves the loon. BUT Jamie also knew that what he was going to ask her about would be warped by his sons over active imagination. They had just gotten Stiles to stop telling everyone... _EVERYONE... _that Peter was a dragon. What he would come up with next was anyones guess.

So after a single fortifying shot of liquor Jamie picked up the phone.

"Jamie, is everything alright?" the lady on the other end of the line asked with concern.

He sighed and told her all about Izzy and her condition. Then had to spend another 20 minutes telling her about Stiles and the other kids, before he was finally able to get down to the root of his call.

"So you have been looking into this fire?" She asked, and he made agreeing nosies. "That happened years ago?"

"Ummhumm"

"To a man Haravat all but adopted?"

"Yes Maybele." Jamie said exasperated.

"Ok..." She drug out the word. "And you have the audacity to call my herbal shop weird."

Jamie ran his hand down his face in an effort to not hang up and/or cuss in frustration. "Yes I'm a hypocrite now can you please tell me if there is any weir... wicca... stuff" He said waving his hand regardless of if she could see it or not. "about the ash I found?"

"Well I highly doubt they were using it for medical purposes." She tried to joke, Jamie scrubbed his face again. "The Rowan family of trees have always been symbols of protection especially against witchcraft. There is one book..." She trailed off and began digging. "Here it is. _Rings and perfect circles are know as great protection from evil. But a ring of Mountain Ash lain by with noble purpose can neither be broken or crossed by anything inhuman.(1)_" She read out.

"So it it for protection?" HE sighed. "The Hale's are an old family. It was probably one of their superstitions." Jamie had hoped that the ash would be the break in the case he'd been looking for. The only other lead he had was the new Spanish teacher had left the day after the fire.

"Maybe. Either that or the people setting the fire thought they were inhuman. From what I've read a ring of mountain ash was used to trap witches in there homes during the 15th century.(1)" She told him.

He nodded with another sigh. It still felt like a defeat having gotten his hopes up. "I'll look into it. Thanks Maybele. Maybe you could come down and stay for a few weeks. Stiles would love it... and Izzy... She hasn't got much longer." He told her choking up.

"Isabella is strong. She'll be ok. Let me take care of the shop then I'll be right down. Take care Jamie." She added softly before they ended the call.

Jamie drug himself up the stairs and collapsed into a sobbing mess. He was alone for the first time in over a month and he finally just let all the hurt and pain of Izzy's decline and approaching sweep over him. He lay there weeping over all the time they were suppose to have. The daughter and second son they'd planned. Though he loved Issac to bits Jamie still wished Izzy could have given him more children. He fell into a deep but uneasy sleep. In the morning he woke with the sound of a mournful howl ringing in his ears and the memory of flashing blue eyes and white fangs.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Emily lay in bed the next morning just starring at the ceiling. Even after a good nights sleep she still couldn't forget the image of Peter's eyes or the sound of his whine _in her head_.

_'There's no such things as werewolves.' _She thought. _'Surely someone would know if a whole family... pack...? of them were in town.'_ The Hale's were pretty private people but she'd see Talia and the other Hale ladies shopping in town, down at the farmers market, doing all kinds of normal _**human**_ things. IT was impossible to believe that they could be supernatural creatures. Like something strait out of the mind of Stephen King, or Dram Stoker.

She finally decided to get up and face the day. Even if all they did today was annoy a few people it would put this nonsense to rest once and for all. How a quadriplegic man was going to tell them which number to call she had no clue. But if it brought Stiles as measure of piece with his mothers fast approaching demise then she would sit there and call every number in that book.

That decided she headed down to get her family's breakfast started. When the kids told David what they were doing he looked at her. A whole conversation passed between the two before he nodded. It was for the kids so he didn't object to bothering a few strangers.

So just after they had eaten and dress her and the 4 kids headed for Peter's home to get the Rolodex. Emily sighed when she saw the thing there had to be over 100 numbers in there. Looking at all the names, some with multiple numbers, she hoped he was a werewolf, or hell a dragon, just so she didn't have to make good on her personal pledge to call each one.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Izzy looked at Emily inquisitively. It was Sunday, the kids were rarely up and here this early. "They are now convinced Peter is a werewolf and that in his contacts," She held them up "Is another that will turn you and the change will cure your cancer." Emily explained.

Izzy's eye went soft and tears gathered in them. "Oh Haravat, Issac." She said holding out her arms. The two boys rushed to her and hugged her gently. In the past couple of weeks she'd become so weak that if she was grabbed or hugged very hard she would bruise. Issac had cried himself sick after he'd bruised her neck from clasping her. "Boys. I know it's hard but there is no miracle cure for my..."

She was cut off by a deep rumbling growl. They all looked at Peter's bed. He was still supine but his eyes were beta blue and turned toward her. His head was in Erica's lap where she had placed it and had been brushing his hair.

"See mom." Stiles said with Scott and Issac nodding in agreement. Izzy's mouth just hung open while Emily clutched the Rolodex. After several heart beats the growl morphed into a whine as Peter slowly turned his eyes to Emily. He could smell her fear. She was standing there between the two beds terrified. But he took it as a good sign that she was even there. That she hadn't taken the kids, or at least Erica, and fled.

"Mom what's the matter?" Erica asked when Peter whined while looking at her.

"I... I just..." She looked down at the floor "I can't believe all this. I've had a whole day to go over it in my head, but I just can't. Werewolves? How can any of that be real? The Hale's were _NORMAL_ people. They had jobs and their kids went to school. Someone would have noticed if the kids and Peter took off school every full moon." She said sitting on the end of Izzy's bed.

"People did notice." Issac said softly sitting beside Izzy. There was the soft mechanical noise of both beds being raised and Erica and Scott settling on either side of Peter before he continued. "That's what happened isn't it Uncle Peter? Evil people found out."

"Werewolf hunters." Stiles interjected.

Issac nodded. "And they hated that you guy were here and alive so they killed them. They tilled our family because they were werewolves."

The ladies were silent with tears in their eyes. Izzy hugged her boys close the way Issac spoke of the supposed hunters broke their heart. There was several long moments of silence as everyone thought about it. Then it was broken by a mournful howl running through their pack bonds. They all looked at Peter and found tears running from his eyes. Even though he was saddened Peter was also thrilled that Issac had casually claimed all Peter's old pack as family.

Stiles jumped down and rushed to him. He sat in the man's lap and wrapped his arms tight around him. "Don't you worry Uncle Peter. I promise that as soon as Mom gets better we'll find the people that did this and throw then in a prison worse than Azkaban. And if there isn't one we'll build one just for them."

"YEAH!" Erica and Scott chorused hugging him as well.

"We'll find some dementors." Erica told him "And make them relive all the bad things they have ever done."

"Yeah." Scott said. "Then we'll have Uncle Jamie talk at them in his disappointed voice." He added causing both ladies to chuckle. Scott was so innocent. With all that had happened to the other children before they had come together, they had matured much faster than him. He was so sweet the whole dysfunctional little family were glad Scott hadn't seen the evil in the world just yet.

Another silence fell as Emily put down the contacts and stood to gently wipe away the tears from Peter's face. She them kissed his temple. "I'm not scared of you Peter. And if that is true we will do everything in our power to protect you and bring down the people that killed your family. Now." She said with a finality pulling out her phone "How are we going to know which numbers to call?"

"We can say a letter then Uncle Peter can growl if it's right." Erica suggested. Her and Stiles were defiantly strategists. But Stiles tended toward more WAY out of the box solutions while Erica's were more practical.

It took a long time as they were saying the alphabet slowly so Peter's with his delayed reaction time could respond. Finally they got the letters Burk, and Emily called out Burkhart, that was the only name with those letters. "But which one there are several here. Hattie, Nickole, John, Mary Ann, Cora." she listed quickly.

"Say them slow like with the letters." Scott suggested.

His eyes flashed when she said the name Nickole. "Nickole it is." Emily said dialing. Peter closed his eyes this was exhausting. He'd not done so much before. But his new pack were here and needed him. What was a little tiredness compared to protecting a pack-mate that had already put herself in danger protecting him?

"Hello is this Nickole Burkhart?" Emily asked as the phone was answered.

"Yes, and this is?" the young lady on the other end of the phone asked politely.

"Hi, about that..." Emily blushed darkly. "This may sound a bit strange."

"It's alright. Just tell me what's going on." The lady said kindly.

Emily was a bit surprised at the calm patience in this persons voice. "Well, my daughter and her friends have adopted a man by the name of Peter Hale..."

"Peter!" She exclaimed. "He's still alive! I... I thought... the fire..." She trailed off sadly.

"He's alive. He's in a vegetative state, but he's not on life-support. Over 50percent of his body is covered in burns and he's all most unresponsive." She explained

"What do you mean almost?" The lady asked

"Well. That's where it gets strange. Last night there was a man here, one that we all think meant Peter ill. And after he left we... he heard, in our heads, Peter growling, and his eyes turn an unnatural blue." She explained feeling like a loon.

"Peter if this is true respond aloud." There was a thread of command in her voice that had Emily's spine straiten. Peter let out a low rumbling eyes flashing again, the sound seemed to move through them even as it trailed into a whine. Emily didn't know how, or even how she knew, but there was a message in that noise.

"Put me on speaker please." Nickole asked. Emily did so laying the phone on the table between the beds.

"How did he hear you?" she asked not raising her voice.

"Werewolves have very good hearing. They can pick out pack members by the beat of their heart. Though most bitten wolves believe it is that heart beat they follow when hunting for a lost pack-mate it's not. They are subconsciously following their pack bonds which thrum not unlike a heart beat." She explained. "Why have you called me now?"

"We met Peter here in the hospital because my daughter became friends with a cancer patient's son. Over the past couple of years we have all grown very close. Peter and Isabella now share a room and the kids call him their Uncle. Isabella's cancer is growing worse by the day and when the kids figured out Peter was a... werewolf they demanded that we find a way to turn her as a cure for her illness." Emily explained still feeling silly talking to someone about this.

"Yeah." Stiles said. Can you help us?"

Nickole chuckled. "Who's that?"

"I'm Stiles..." He paused getting a flash of red in his mind. "What's the red mean?" He asked looking at the man instinctively knowing it was from Peter.

"Red? What red?" Nickole asked

"In my head, there was just red."

"Was it from Peter?"

"Yeah. Do you know what it means?"

"Yes I do. You said Peter's eyes turned blue. Well there are three colors of werewolf eyes. Blue, gold and red. Red means alpha while the other two are betas or omegas. If Peter flashed a red at you that likely means you are the alpha of your pack."

"Why Stiles?" Izzy asked. "I'm Isabella, Peter's room mate by the way."

"You mean because he's a kid?" Nickole asked the mothers made agreeing noises. "It's not something that depends on age, or even maturity. Alpha's like Stiles and I are born leaders. When placed in group projects other members will instinctively look to us for guidance. The other children, they follow him like ducklings correct?"

"Yes. How did you know that?" Emily asked.

"It's because of Peter. Even though they are human their primal instincts are enhanced by being in a wolf pack. Since they are children they embrace the heightened senses though there are likely noticeable changes in you as well if you take a step back and look at who you were before meeting Peter. It's a slow change that happens over several months as your pack bonds grow and strengthen.

"Sorry to cut this off here, but I have a class in... 15 minutes" She said in shock. "I'll call you back at this number and we can arrange a day for me and a couple betas to come out and teach you more about all this. For now avoid wolves bane and pure silver. Any immediate questions you need answered?"

"There was a man that came by yesterday. He lied about how he knew Peter, I think he may have been a threat." Izzy told her.

"Hum... IF the guy was human there's not much you can do about a hunter, if that's what he was. But to keep out any supernatural creatures, get some mountain ash and put it over door ways and window sills and things of that nature. Now I really have to go."

"Thank you so much you have been beyond helpful." Izzy said ending the call.

After a drawn out pause Emily giggled. "Werewolves." She then dissolved into laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of it. Izzy joined her in giggles.

Stiles looked from Peter to the others. "Mom's are weird." Erica and Scott nodded which only made the two ladies laugh harder.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Sorry for the wait... and the shortness. But there was more action in this chapter.

Before anyone asks: Nickole was so trusting because they called on her personal number which few people know. She could hear their heartbeats so they weren't lying and Peter's growl let her know he trusted these people. And Stiles saying he could receive information through the bonds solidified her trust in these people.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie and David didn't know what to think about werewolves being a thing. Jamie did tell them that explained the ring of mountain ash around the Hale place. Peter had let out a menacing growl at that piece of information. Which caused Jamie to jump and go for his gun.

Two days after the call Nickole called back. It would be a week before her and her betas could get off work and make it out there. She also told them it was protocol for the resident alpha (AKA Stiles) to meet them at the airport. Nickole told them not to worry too much about all the other mess that are the rules for formal greetings between alphas. This being a casual meeting, Stiles being a kid and a human negated much of the old ceremony some packs liked to still use.

With the delay Maybele ended up arriving first. The woman was something else. She was average height with wild red curls that frizzed out behind her head. Her bright grey eyes were hidden by black hipster glasses and she wore an outfit that wouldn't be out of place at a Ren-Fair. Her and Izzy grew up in the same town Jamie did his police training in. Jamie and Maybele had never been close due to his disbelief in all things supernatural. When they told her of the werewolf issue Maybele got this superior look every time her and Jamie's eyes met.

"So are you a real witch?" Stiles asked

"I don't have a magic wand and I can't throw lightning bolts or anything fancy like that, but I can make protective charms and some elixirs for healing." She replied

"You sell magic potions?" Jamie said rubbing his face.

"I do. They aren't as powerful as some wicca I've met and no where near the strength of a Druid."

"What's the difference between a witch, a wicca and a druid?" Erica asked.

"Witches are people that are born with a magical talent. They can summon fireballs, make shields, and other things like that. A witch can also be a wicca, which is anyone that an manipulate the magic in an object or person. I use the magic already in certain crystals to enhance there protective properties and form them into a barrier around the charm. The smoke from herbs to cleanse and purify, and so on. A real Druid, not those new age wannabes, can tap into the very Earth's magic and use it's power. Their wicca magic and charms are much more powerful because they are in tune with the very objects that are being used." She explained.

That lead to Maybele bringing supplies to the hospital and trying to tech the kids how to make charms. She was shocked by the strength of Stiles charms, they had real power behind them, not just the power from belief and the objects themselves. She suspected he might be a witch or Druid, but she decided that could wait until after Nickole came. The next best at charm making was Scott but they all agreed that was because his blind belief to they would.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Nickole arrived on a Saturday just after noon. They had planned it that way so Stiles didn't have to miss a day of school. Jamie and Emily were at the airport with Stiles to meet her. She was not what they were expecting. Nickole was tall, 6'2" with short, chopped, dark-brown hair and light blue eyes. She had an athletic build, light Native American skin tone and warm smile as she came over. The man just behind her and to the left looked more like a werewolf to them. He was the same height as Nickole but broad and barrel chested with a scruffy black beard and a cap over his equally black hair. He looked tough and threatening with roping arm muscles, visible due to his rolled up sleeves.

There where three others with her two men and a woman. The woman had wild fire red hair also with blue eyes. She was a bit huskier than Nickole but couldn't be called heavy. Her lily white skin contrasted with the man beside her who had dark Native American skin. He was the tallest at 6'4" and had all the features of a typical Native, black eyes, high cheeks and long strait black hair. The last member was stocky but not as big as the man by Nickole, he had blonde hair and green eyes with an olive toned skin, standing at 6 even.

"Hello it's lovely to meet all of you." Nickole said shaking hands with all three of them. "This is my cousin Kurt," motioning to the large man at her right. "The only girl is Liza. The giant here is Jessie and this is Marcus." She introduced motioning to each in order.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jamie, this is my son Stiles and Emily, she's the one that called you." HE replied.

"Shall we go and meet the rest of your pack?" Nickole asked still smiling.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Everyone was at the hospital waiting for them. The kids were playing a game of cards to pass the time. The only person not in the loop and there fore not there was Melisa. She would have told her husband and they didn't trust him with this secret.

When the others got close Peter looked to the door. He could hear and smell them. He let out a low growl against his will. The feeling of other wolves so close to his pack when he was unable to protect them was making him nervous and antsy.

They could all feel the growl that came as a response, it was soothing but with authority. Peter calmed almost instantly. We are your allies not a threat was what it said in wolf terms.

"That was cool." Was the first thing Stiles said when they came back into the room. "Can we learn to do that?"

Nickole chuckled. "In a way you can." She replied.

Introductions were handled again before any discussion could begin.

"Now that we all know one another it's time to get to business." Nickole said. "I will give Isabella the bite if she wants it. But to help with control I'd like to leave Liza and Marcus here to teach her control and teach you all how to be a better pack. I myself will teach Stiles more about being an alpha, but I can't stay long. I have classes to get back to. That's why it took so long to get here I had to wait for spring break."

"What about Jessie and Kurt?" Jamie asked wondering why she brought them.

"Kurt is my right hand and pack enforcer, which is what Peter's role was before the fire. He's here to teach you more about that role and about Peter, as well as keep me safe. Yes I'm an alpha and can protect myself, but most packs don't let there alpha travel alone. In fact it's considered an insult. In our terms a lone alpha coming to a meeting like this is insinuating your pack is so weak I could take you all on alone. Jessie is school teacher and children's psychologist. He's here to evaluate how the kids are taking this news and to help them if the bite doesn't take."

"What happens if it doesn't take?" Izzy asked

"If you reject the bite, or your illness is too far along the bite will kill you in a very painful way." She replied honestly.

There was a long silence as they all thought on this.

"I'll do it." Izzy said breaking the silence.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The waiting was killer for them. Nickole and her pack mates had taken them out and shown them their forms. The beta form looked strange, like the old Wolfman movies. Nickole was able to do the rare shift into a full wolf which was much larger than a normal wolf standing at chest height on Jamie. After that they then told the humans how to scent mark the territory. It felt stupid to the adults but the kids thought it was fun to run about in the woods. Jamie didn't complain though when it was explained that the scent would help soothe Izzy when she first turned.

To facilitate the change, or possible death Jamie had Peter and Izzy removed from the hospital into his home. Peter was still not able to respond but taking only one out would be noticeable. Liza and Marcus' presence were being explained away as care givers for the pair.

So Thursday evening they all went out into the woods, Peter being carried by Liza, which looked strange since she was only 5'6". Nickole asked Izzy to kneel.

"Alright Stiles, I want you to bite down at the junction of her neck when I bite her wrist. That should bind her to you as her alpha even though I'm doing the turning." Nickole said. She had explained that once Stiles finished puberty he could give the bite as a human alpha, but until them his bite alone wasn't enough. She wasn't sure how or why it worked but knew it did.

Once the boy was in position Nickole took her wrist laying teeth gently on it. She looked Izzy in the eye to make sure she wasn't backing out. When the other woman gave a small nod Nickole shifted just her fangs, The growth was enough to pierce the skin.

Izzy cried out as she was bitten by both alphas. Once they pulled back she covered her neck and cradled her hand to her stomach.

Kurt handed Nickole a towel to wipe her face.

"Now what?" Jamie asked.

"Now we wait." Jessie replied.

"If she survives the night she'll make it." Nickole said. "Expect nightmares and restless sleep. With being how sick she is, don't be alarmed if she has a fever and fever dreams." She nodded to her betas "Liza will help you back then we will all meet at your house in the morning?"

"Good... sounds good." Jamie said a bit shaky as he picked his wife up.

PPPPPPPPPPP

The night was terrible. Izzy did slip into a fever and have horrible night terrors. At one point Jamie was sure she was a goner when her tears turned to blood but dawn came and her breathing eased as the fever slipped away. She had survived.

Nickole and her crew arrived with all the fixings for a party.

"How did you know she made it?" Jamie asked seeing as they were all smiles.

"Izzy is partially my beta so I would have felt her die." Nickole replied.

"That and Peter and Liza would have howled in distress if she had passed." Jessie told them.

"It was distressing when I smelt blood." Liza said. "Never smelt fresh blood during a conversion."

"I was worried too." Jamie said. "She had blood tears."

"You said she had a tumor in her skull?" Nickole asked, Jamie nodded. "That's why. The tumor being killed by the wolf caused bleeding which came out through the easiest passage her tear ducts."

They nodded glad it wasn't a bad sign.

Izzy was weak for the next several days be soon started to get stronger. Jamie cried when her hair started coming back even thicker and silkier than before. Once she was on her feet the other three left.

Liza and Marcus both were shocked as the weeks went on and Izzy showed she had superb control over her shifts.

Just two months after the change Izzy went back to work. They told everyone that there was a misdiagnoses and that she had a rare parasite that looked like cancer. Everyone was amazed but congratulated her on her recovery. Over that time Peter was getting better in spits and starts as well. He was able to lift his hands a bit and chew soft foods, which made everyone's lives easier. Liza told them his diet would speed his recovery. The minimal calories the hospital had been giving him was slowing his body down because he was half starved.

Maybele had joined the pack and was working on selling her shop to open one in Beacon Hills. Her teas and herbal health drinks were helping Peter recover as well. Even with all the help it would still be a slow road until her was fighting fit again.


End file.
